Ladies Storm
by Adele Starminster
Summary: Camryn Cardia and Ana Holmes are at the same school as Artimis Fowl 2 weeks after EC. They have a special power that could have disatorous effects if left unchecked. Why? Fate's evil, I suppose
1. Prologue

Ladies Storm  
  
Chapter One  
  
A/N: I'm sick, alone, and forbidden to go on the net, and I have writers block on my other stories. So I have time to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all things unfamiliar.  
  
Prologue  
  
The storm rampaged over the Irish coastline, heading towards a single spot.  
  
_The Ladies Storm._  
  
Two girls, five years old, did not know each other, but they had something in common.  
  
_Wind and lightning personified_  
  
Not that they were both fairly wealthy,  
  
_Together unstoppable,_  
  
Nor their age,  
  
_Born every three hundred years,_  
  
But that they were the most powerful things in three hundred years.  
  
_They come into their full powers in their thirteenth year._  
  
And that they'd give a lot of people headaches. 


	2. Problems

Ladies Storm  
A/N: This is two weeks after Eternity Code. The school has gone coed. Disclaimer: Mary Newbury is from Witch Child by Celia Rees.  
  
Seven years later, St. Bartleby's Private School  
  
Ana Holmes was sketching. It was a pond, and willows were dipping gracefully into the blue green water. A fountain spurted water evenly in the dead center. She was putting on the final details, when.  
  
"I thought students weren't allowed here." A pale, black haired boy said dryly.  
  
"Go bite someone, Dracula," she shot back crossly.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" he asked.  
  
"Why do you always bother me?" she grumbled. She didn't notice the wind picking up.  
  
"The effects are. interesting," he said slowly.  
  
"Just go," she said forcefully. Then, fighting down a grin," I see Cam."  
  
The boy paled and ran. A breeze swung low and hit his rear, making him land gracelessly in a heap. Ana surveyed her subject. The breezes had destroyed the serenity of the spot. She got up and walked smoothly back to school, tripping slightly on a rock after she got out of his sight.  
  
I will stop a second to clarify this. The pale boy was Artimis Fowl (A/N: I won't go into detail about him cuz you should have read the books to read this!). St. Bartleby's just went coed.  
  
Ana Holmes loves to sketch and draw. She is thirteen years old and has dark hair and gray eyes. She is tall but not very. Her hair is rigidly straight, but her eyes are always moving.  
  
Camryn Cardia is very mischievous, and could easily top Artimis in a battle of wits. She has red hair and green eyes, and glasses. They are rimless, and she is allergic to contacts. She is short, and is Ana's best friend. Her bright hair is wavy and shoulder length. Neither are what you could call pretty, but they're not ugly, either.  
  
They were just starting to give people a pretty puzzling problem.  
  
Operations Booth, Police Plaza, Haven City, Lower Elements  
  
"Holly, you are going to be the first person to know why I built that magic sensor," Foaly said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're the first person, I ran into."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He dragged her over to a large computer screen. It had three images on it. Two were still photos, and one was a live action video clip.  
  
The photos were of two girls. One had short bright red waves and green eyes, the other straight black hair and gray eyes looking upwards. It seemed she was rolling her eyes.  
  
The clip showed the second girl sitting on a rock sketching. A pale boy was walking up behind her.  
  
"Are you just showing me surveillance?" she asked.  
  
"Nope, watch," he said. From his grin she guessed this was a playback.  
  
"Go bite someone, Dracula," the girl said. A small argument sprung up, and the girl said three words that made Artimis run. The rest of the scene you know.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Foaly asked.  
  
"No, can you just tell me now?"  
  
"Mary Newbury ring a bell?"  
  
"Vaguely."  
  
"Wind elemental, Witch Trial,."  
  
"Oh, yeah. But why did you build the machine?"  
  
"She was thirteen."  
  
"Three hundred and fifty years ago," comprehension dawned. "Which one?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haven't you heard of a Ladies Storm?"  
  
"I don't think so,"  
  
"Wind and lightning every. 1750 years. Dark hair's Ana Holmes, wind is my bet, Camryn Cardia's the other, lightning. "  
  
"And they're both." she couldn't finish.  
  
"at the same school as Artemis Fowl." Foaly finished.  
  
"And it's only been two weeks, hasn't it?" said a voice. The newcomer was Lexy Gold, a newbie who was wildly klutzy and spoke before she thought. Incredible that she survived training, in a way. "That stinks, I mean, that could somehow trigger residual memories, right?"  
  
"Yes, it could. So, we have to figure out what to do. We need someone who knows Fowl, and who is able to not trip over her own feet (Lexy blushed at this), can come up with an unusual plan, and won't lose here cool." Foaly said.  
  
"You know, I think that only one person fits that, if the pronoun was intended," Lexy grinned.  
  
"When do I leave?" Holly asked.  
  
"Right now."  
  
A/N: Okay, two chapters totaling about four pages in one day? Not bad, really. I'm using the Mary Sue litmus test on all my characters later. 


	3. Talent Show of DOOM

Ladies Storm  
Chapter Three: Talent Show of Horrors  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if people think Cam or Ana's a Mary Sue, but, it will soon become obvious they're not. I hope. Did you know the rule of thumb is to times reviews by three to see how many people read a story? So about three people read my story as of now. And, I told everyone before, THE SCHOOL WENT COED! That means boys AND girls go there! OKAY!!!!!!! There will be a Mary Sue though, two actually.  
  
Disclaimer: Eion Colfer owns all recognizable people. Live is by Celine Dion.  
  
Cam raced down the steps to math.  
  
"Oh, great, I'm gonna be late AGAIN! I can't believe I fell down the steps AGAIN," she muttered darkly, cursing out everything from Time to steps to math to the math teacher to herself. She slid in as fast as she could, wincing as bruises rubbed painfully, just after the bell.  
  
"Fell again?" Ana asked.  
  
"No, the stair fell."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I fell."  
  
"Then why did you say the stairs fell?"  
  
"Sarcasm, maybe?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Cam shook her head slowly. "Ana, you're my best friend, but your kind of a ditz."  
  
The teacher walked in and started the lesson, ending the conversation.  
  
******************************** ******************************  
************************************  
It was after classes, and the two girls were with their friends in their dorm room.  
  
"Guys, remember the all school talent show, you know, the one to celebrate coedification, we have to plan our act." Linda, the smallest girl said. She was slightly plump with brown eyes and hair.  
  
"Isn't it by dorms?" Sue, another girl who was not their friend, said.  
  
"Yes, I do believe that you are correct, and coedification is not a word," Mary, Sue's best friend said. (A/N: Get it yet?) They both had curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and were ridiculously skinny. They went through two boyfriends a week. EACH.  
  
"No, you just have to be in the same dorm, and no, you can't join us," Madison, the boldest of the group, corrected. She dyed her short hair monthly, and now it was bright green. She was talking about turning it purple.  
  
"No fair!" They chorused.  
  
Madison was about to make the twosome breathe carpet soon, or say several unpleasant things until Mrs. Windsor, the science teacher in charge, came. Autumn, the last girl, spoke.  
  
"I heard Artemis Fowl broke up with his girlfriend."  
  
The two girls dashed down the steep curving stairs Cam hated.  
  
"I didn't know he had a girlfriend." Ana was confused.  
  
"He didn't." Linda explained.  
  
"But that's lying."  
  
"I know that, and you know that, but they don't know that." Autumn rolled her light honey colored eyes (a/n: it is a light brown). Her mahogany brown hair was up to her shoulder blades  
  
"You're almost as ditzy as those two." Cam stage muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Ana exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Cam asked.  
  
"You called me a ditz in math class this morning!"  
  
"You just realized that?" Madison was incredulous.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"ANA!" The other girls groaned.  
  
Linda snuck up to Madison's cd player, and turned up the volume as loud as she could, and pressed play. Celine Dion's Live blared.  
  
A million stars light  
  
This beautiful night,  
This is not a night to die,  
Let me sing and dance,  
Beneath the sky.  
I have so much to give-  
  
Madison pulled the plug. "Linda, NEVER do that again!"  
  
"Okay!" Linda said. "Now can we pick a song?"  
  
"We're singing?" Cam asked "When did we decide that?"  
  
"At three AM," Autumn reminded her.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey Baby!" Linda yelled. The others backed off slowly.  
  
"Let's sing Hey Baby," Linda said, voice softer.  
  
"Detective!"  
  
"A New Day!"  
  
"Family Portrait!"  
  
"Don't Let Me Down!"  
  
"Live!"  
  
"You Oughta Know!"  
  
"No way Madison!"  
  
"That's a song?"  
  
"ANA!"  
  
"Do we know half these songs?" Autumn asked.  
  
"Let's right down the songs we want and put them in a hat then pull them out," Madison said.  
  
"Okay," Linda said.  
  
"Hurry up!" Autumn had seen two curly blonde heads outside of the windows.  
  
They very nearly ended up singing Lady Marmalade, but Ana pointed out that it was not allowed. They decided on "Soar" by Christina Aguilera.  
  
"Let's practice." Linda locked the door.  
  
A/N: I messed up spelling, but oh well. Songs belonged to Pink, No Doubt , Celine Dion, Alanis Morrsette, and. that's it, I think. Did you get the Mary Sues? Here are the Soar lyrics.  
  
When they push,  
When they pull,  
Tell me can you hold on.  
When they say you should change,  
Can you lift you're head high and stay strong?  
Will you give up give in when you're heart's cryin out that it's wrong  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all?  
Now in life there's gonna be times when you're felling low,  
And in you're mind, insecurities seem to take control.  
We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval,  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should no is  
Don't be scared to fly alone,  
Find a path that is your own.  
Love will open every door,  
It's in your hands the world is yours.  
Don't hold back and always no that all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for,  
Spread your wings and soar.  
The boy who wonders is he good enough for them  
Keeps trying to please them all  
But he just never seems to fit in Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be good enough for him  
Keeps trying to change, but that's a game she'll never win  
in life there's gonna be times when you're felling low,  
And in you're mind, insecurities seem to take control.  
We start to look outside ourselves for acceptance and approval,  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should no is  
Don't be scared to fly alone,  
Find a path that is your own.  
Love will open every door,  
It's in your hands the world is yours.  
Don't hold back and always no that all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for,  
Spread your wings and soar.  
In the mirror is where she comes face to face with her fears  
Her own reflection now foreign to her after all these years  
All of her life she has tried to be someone besides herself,  
Now she's someone else with regrets  
What is it in us  
That makes us feel the need,  
To keep pretending  
Gotta let ourselves be!  
Don't be scared to fly alone,  
Find a path that is your own.  
Love will open every door,  
It's in your hands the world is yours.  
Don't hold back and always no that all the answers will unfold  
What are you waiting for,  
Spread your wings and soar.  
Spread your wings and soar. That's it. Sorta. Little longer, but way too hard to type up. 


	4. Truth Or Dare Night

Ladies Storm

Truth or Dare to Haunted Woods

A/N  Okay here is where it gets good. I am conducting an experiment. BTW, I tested them on the Mary Sue Litmus test and got a 14. A thirty is a Mary Sue. A fifty means scrap it, etc. Like it and review. Dislike it and review. I WILL LISTEN! Thank you. I got ITALTCY STUFF I THINK!

_IT IS A PUG, DARN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!___

 (Inside joke. Feliz Navidad!)

Dis- I own Cam, Ana, Madison, Linda, my stupid overwrite thingy, Autumn, Mary, and Sue. And the makeup incident, and the woods and my evil program!

Room

It was Friday. Truth or Dare night. And Cam had to pick truth or dare.

"Dare" Later Cam would wonder what would have happened had she chosen "Truth." But not now.

"I dare you to… go to Gate Woods!" Mary smiled evilly. It was the only way to play, so she and Sue played.

"You crazy-woman! That place is HAUNTED!" Madison hissed.

"I'll go." Cam had never turned down a dare, including covering Artemis Fowl with makeup.

"Two people will have to go with you" Sue grinned.

"I'll pick Ana and… Autumn."  

Cam pulled on a dark blue sweater and orange and black toe socks. She made sure her sneakers were tied, etc. Ana had a black sweater, jeans, and sneakers. Autumn had her favorite brown sweater, with jeans and sneakers. All three got a slim flashlight, a chocolate bar, water, and one other item. Autumn got a CD player, Ana got a sketch pad, and Cam got her knapsack. It was filled with books, a laptop, a CD player, a bottle of silly string, permanent markers, paper, whipped cream, garlic in a airtight bag, chocolate chip cookies, glass paint, a bright green bouncy ball known as "the Bartleby Ghost" and a collapsible telescope. Mary opened her mouth. 

"Technically I have one item." Cam explained defensively. "My prank kit." Wordlessly Linda  got up and produced a mini first aid kit. Cam sighed and shoved it in.

"No need to remind me I'm a total klutz," she muttered darkly. Linda smiled. 

"All right, stay there for one hour," Mary instucted.

The three girls left, slightly apprehensive. No one noticed a slight haze outside the open window.

Cam sighed. _Almost Done_. Forty five minutes had passed and no ghosts except for her ball. She grinned at the memory of Ana's scream. Autumn had grabbed her mouth before anyone had heard. Cam pointed her flashlight beam at her face. "I see dead people,"

Ana looked around. "Where?"

"Camryn Samantha Cardia, that's not from The Blair Witch Project!" Autumn laughed. The haze had followed them and was two feet away. (A/N It's Holly, for those who didn't know)

 Passing a large tree, Cam and Autumn had an argument. "Go left." Cam dragged Ana with her.

"Go right," Autumn tried to pull Ana her way.

          "You guys, I'm not a yo-yo!" Ana pulled back, causing all three to fall back. Cam got up first and dragged Ana to the path she picked. Autumn, grumbling, followed.

As soon as it was darker, they were knocked out.

A/n: Cliffie! After I get ten reviews, I will update. Like the font?

Once again:

_IT IS A PUG, DARN IT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!___


	5. Isn't it funny

Chapter Five Isn't it Funny? A/N: Sorry 'bout the delay, here are my excuses: Five other ficcys Flamers A Theme due every TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!!!! I am trying to read 150 books by the end of the school year(I'm up to 24 in two weeks) Writers block Happy now?  
  
Cam came to first. She was in a room that looked faintly like a hospital, only green. Green sheets, green carpeting, etc. She snorted when Ana swore and shot up.  
  
"Camryn Elizabeth Cardia! Don't snort at me!" Ana advanced menacingly with a, you guessed it, green pillow. Cam gulped, realizing Ana was a LOT taller than her. She grabbed a pillow and braced herself. She swung low and swept the pillow at Ana's knees, making the dark-haired girl fly onto her back.  
  
"I'm the queen of pillow fights! Go me!" Cam crowed, pumping her arms up and down. She spun and stopped laughing as she looked at the woman who had just come in the door.  
  
She was odd. It wasn't her auburn crew cut, or her outfit that made her odd. She was three feet tall.  
  
"A midget? Do you know a midget? I don't know a midget!" Ana asked dazedly. Cam rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ignore Ana here, she's, well, I frankly don't know what's wrong with Ana, she's just strange like that sometimes," Cam interrupted.  
  
"Alright, just come with me," the woman said. Cam realized that she was fully dressed. So she probably wasn't in a hospital then. She dragged Ana along with her as she followed the odd woman.  
  
"Um... where are we?" Cam asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Not to be rude, but what is your name?" Ana asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'm Captain Holly Short."  
  
"Where's Autumn?"  
  
"Your friend was returned to your school."  
  
They got to a silvery metal wall, with a door in the middle. Holly knocked on the door. Ana and Cam stifled gasps. Ana recognized the person on the huge computer screen as a centaur.  
  
"Holly, how much did you tell them?"  
  
"Her name," Ana said quickly.  
  
"Holly, you got those two out just in time," the centaur said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Cam noticed Holly's face looked nervous.  
  
"Look." He pressed a button. The screen showed the main hall of the school. It was in shambles. Bodies were strewn everywhere. Cam stifled a sob when she saw Madison's body by the door. Mary and Sue were there too, with table legs in their hands. Ana saw something. Linda was alive.  
  
"Isn't it funny? Isn't it so (Deleted) funny?" Cam laughed hysterically. Holly edged away.  
  
"What's funny?" The centaur asked.  
  
Cam pointed. It was a boy of about thirteen, with a graze in his scalp. "He said that he could beat death, and he did! He did!" Holly looked closely and gasped sharply.  
  
The boy, who was struggling to sit up, was Artimis Fowl.  
  
"Foaly, what did this?" Holly asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something with knives, and a lot of them. And Neotrinos." Holly swore.  
  
"How many dead?" Ana asked. Foaly replied:  
  
"Twenty-two students, ten teachers, and the new headmistress," Foaly said. Cam swayed and fainted.  
  
"Why did she do that?" Holly asked.  
  
"The headmistress's name was Kathleen Cardia, mother of Camryn Cardia," 


	6. Grasp

A/N: Okay, I got some reviews, I got an idea, so I'm typing.  
  
Cam woke soon after. "Who did that? Who?"  
  
"We don't know," Foaly said, edging away slowly.  
  
"Cam, you can get back at them later. FOCUS!!" Ana shouted the last word. Holly was knocked over by winds ripping around.  
  
"Frond," she whispered, getting a good look at Cam.  
  
Small lightning were rippling up and down Cam's body. Lightning was flashing in her eyes, making them glow faintly.  
  
"Calm down girl," Ana whispered.  
  
"Um, Ana, Camryn?" Foaly started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Cam." Cam's voice was firm.  
  
"Well, you need to hear something."  
  
"Wait, you mean Cam and I have magic?"  
  
"For the last time, yes!" Foaly was a bit annoyed. Ana had been saying that for two hours.  
  
"Does this have to do with my mother's death?" Cam had a slightly better grasp of the concept.  
  
"We're not certain..."  
  
"So, basically, probably."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Well, we have one difficulty..." 


End file.
